This invention relates to new and useful improvements in camper units for trucks, particularly for dump trucks such as grain dump trucks and the like. Conventional camper units are provided for pick-up trucks and the like which are detachably mounted within the pick-up truck body. When it is desired to remove the camper unit from the pick-up truck, various jacking devices are utilized so that the weight of the trailer unit is released from the pick-up truck whereupon it is driven forwardly and forwardly positioned legs are then engaged adjacent each front corner and adjacent the rear of the trailer unit in order to support same in the desired position.
This is an extremely awkward manoeuver to undertake particularly as the trailer unit has to be jacked up into position and then left on relatively unsteady support means.
Furthermore, the average pick-up truck is relatively small so that the interior dimensions of such a trailer unit are limited.